


Just A Flesh Wound

by Kari_Kurofai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/pseuds/Kari_Kurofai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode 4x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Flesh Wound

**Just A Flesh Wound**

 **A/N:This fic follows the events of After[All The Days Of Darkness ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7471571/1/After_All_The_Days_Of_Darkness)but can be read separately.  Contains vague spoilers for episode 4x04**

 **  
**

“Let me see.”

Percival looked up from where he was unpacking his bag to see Gwaine standing in the doorway to his room. “See what?” he asked innocently.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Right then. Mind standing up?” A frown crossed Percival’s face but he did as he was asked, raising from his chair as slowly as he could. “Walk,” Gwaine ordered. Percival pursed his lips but did this too. He took a few surprisingly strong steps before his leg gave out from under him and he flailed for a moment before collapsing on the floor. Gwaine was instantly at his side, his arms under Percival’s as he helped the other knight sit up. “I knew it, idiot. You didn’t go to Gaius at all, did you?”

Leaning back against Gwaine’s chest, Percival sighed, “It’s just a flesh wound.”

“You were shot with an arrow!” Gwaine snapped. “You know that can get infected? You could get a fever and die, Perce’!” He grunted and hauled Percival to his feet, practically dragging the much larger knight over to the bed and depositing him there. “Stay,” Gwaine commanded, “Don’t move. I’ll be back.”

Percival muttered something under his breath and rolled over onto his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow. It was only a few minutes before he heard the sound of Gwaine’s returning footsteps hurrying down the hall. He groaned into his pillow as the door banged open. “You better have brought me wine. Or cheese. Or both.”

“Or neither,” Gwaine mocked. He sat down on the end of the bed and raised an eyebrow at Percival’s form stretched out across the mattress. “So … Are you going to just lay there while I do all the work?” Percival lifted his good leg and Gwaine chuckled, “Lazy.”

Snorting into his pillow, Percival replied, “More like sore. So then where did you go if you weren’t getting me food?” Gwaine held up a roll of bandages and a small bottle of something or another that Percival didn’t like the look of. “You are no fun today,” Percival complained, “Did you know?” He winced when Gwaine started working off his boots, jolting Percival’s leg without warning. 

“Sorry,” Gwaine soothed, tossing the boots aside. “Roll over, you great lump,” he huffed, shoving at Percival’s side until the other knight complied. Carefully, Gwaine undid the laces of Percival’s trousers and slid them down to his ankles, revealing the raw wound in the knight’s right thigh. Hissing in sympathy, Gwaine uncorked the little bottle and tore off a short piece of the bandage roll. “Try not to scream like a girl, yeah?” he said as he dipped the cloth into the bottle.

Percival smirked, “I think you’re mixing me up with you.” He inhaled sharply as Gwaine pressed the soaked cloth against the wound. “Gods, that stings,” he ground out through gritted teeth, “What is that?”

“Something or another to clean nasty arrow holes in flesh,” Gwaine mused, giving the bottle a considering glance.

“You don’t even know what it is?” Percival blanched.

Gwaine laughed, “Gaius gave it to me, I’m sure it’s fine.” He drew the cloth away and unwound a long strip of bandage. Gingerly, he wrapped it around Percival’s leg and bound it tight enough to keep for awhile. “There,” he hummed, “that wasn’t so hard, was it.”

Percival fell back onto the mattress, “I could have done it myself,” he complained.

“I’m sure,” Gwaine said sarcastically. “You probably would have tried to tough it out until it festered and swelled. It would have gotten all gross bubbled pus and I would not have come within ten feet of you. For a month.”

Casting him an unamused look, Percival reached up and grabbed the other’s hands, tangling their fingers together. “You’re full of it,” he said, “You would have doted on me and my poor pus filled wound like a worried mother hen.”

Gwaine arched an eyebrow, “And what have I told you about mentioning mothers in bed?”

“Not to do it,” Percival grinned. “Oh, what’s this,” he paused and kicked his trousers off from where they were still hanging from his ankles, sending them flying across the room, “My pants seem to have come off. What ever shall I do?”

“Your leg is hurt, you harlot,” Gwaine scolded. Percival just smiled and tugged at their joined hands, forcing Gwaine to crawl up his body. “You should rest,” Gwaine warned halfheartedly.

Percival let out a short puff of laughter. “Ah, but who said I’d be doing any work?” He let go of Gwaine’s hands and skimmed his finger’s down his partner’s sides, resting them against his hips and tugging gently. 

“I’ve turned you into a monster,” Gwaine chuckled. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

  



End file.
